


semi-literacki tekst traktujący o prawach świata i o bólu, który nie współgra z przeznaczeniem

by soniagiris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bitterness, Crying, Family of Choice, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira - mentioned; one-sided, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Siblings, Smoking, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: nie wszystko kończy się we właściwy sposób.





	semi-literacki tekst traktujący o prawach świata i o bólu, który nie współgra z przeznaczeniem

— Reszty nie trzeba. — Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi taksówki, Futaba poprawia plecak, opiera dłonie o biodra i, odliczając sekundy, wpatruje się w dwupiętrowy, odrapany blok, pod którym wysiadła. Nim dotrze do pięćdziesięciu, drzwi wejściowe, pokryte ulotkami firm sprzedających ryż i narzędzia rolnicze, otwierają się i wypuszczają na zewnątrz Yusuke.

— Według moich szacunków miałaś być później — mówi cicho na jej widok, pocierając krzywo ogolony policzek. — Myślałem, że…

Nie kończy, bo Futaba już go obejmuje wokół pasa, najsilniej, jak tylko może. Po chwili Yusuke odwzajemnia uścisk. Jego poplamiona farbami koszula pachnie dymem papierosowym i tanim proszkiem do prania.

Nie powinni okazywać tak uczuć, nawet Futaba to wie, ale to pierdoli. Nie spała od trzydziestu godzin, wstała wczoraj o piątej rano, a o jedenastej wieczorem odebrała telefon od Makoto, nic od wtedy nie miała w ustach, i generalnie wszystko teraz pierdoli.

— Cześć — mówi zdławionym głosem. — Jak się trzymasz?

— Hm. — Yusuke delikatnie ją od siebie odsuwa i obrzuca ją tym swoim typowym, ostrym spojrzeniem. Pod oczami ma cienie, całkiem jak siniaki. — A jak ty się miewasz? — Czyli ona nie wygląda lepiej.

— Jak myślisz? — Futaba parska śmiechem, krótkim i piskliwym, równie prawdziwym jak– jak sama, kurwa, nie wie co. Jak wyfotoszopowane usta Ann na okładce ostatniego Vogue'a. — Nie trzymam się wcale, _of course._

Od razu żałuje tych słów. Mogła– serio mogła powiedzieć coś bardziej strawnego, jakąś półprawdę. Daję radę. Nie mam ochoty rzucić się pod pociąg. Przepłakałam tylko pół drogi do ciebie, do tego twojego mieszkania cztery godziny jazdy pociągiem od Tokio. Ale nie, nie może zatrzymać gry i wrócić do ostatniego save pointu, więc tylko wzrusza ramionami i decyduje się zmienić temat, choćby na chwilę.

— Znowu kurzysz? — Gdy Yusuke ściąga brwi, Futaba klepie go w pierś, tam, gdzie w kieszeni ma paczkę fajek.

— Ach. Cóż… — Jego mina robi się jeszcze bardziej żałosna. Szlag. — Niestety chyba ponownie jestem w sidłach tego okropnego nałogu. Gdy… Gdy się dowiedziałem, co się stało, nie miałem dość sił, by się mu oprzeć. I od razu kupiłem, och, dziesięć opakowań.

— Dramatycznie.

— Być może. Swoją drogą, będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli–

— Nie, spoko. U mnie w robocie co drugi pali.

Wycofują się pod daszek nad wejściem do budynku, gdzie Futaba przygląda się Yusuke, który, wprawnymi ruchami swoich długich palców, odpala seven stara i zaciąga się porządnie. Jezu. Może i skończył dwadzieścia lat kawał czasu temu, ona sama zresztą też, ale, tak czy siak, wciąż, jak tak na niego patrzy, to widzi tamtego wychudzonego dzieciaka z manią na punkcie piękna, pigmentów i tego typu bzdur.

Tego typu bzdur, Futaba powtarza bezgłośnie. Zwykle nie jest aż tak cyniczna, ale, kurwa mać, ma chyba teraz prawo do bycia wredną cholerą. Tak? Tak. Ma to prawo.

— Palenie ci nie pasuje — mówi z przekąsem, na co Yusuke tylko posyła jej coś, co na pewno nie jest uśmiechem. — Nie ta twoja estetyka, _mono no aware, wabi_ itede.

— Wiem. Jednakże sama pamiętasz, jakie zmiany w człowieku wprowadza specyficzny krąg znajomych ze studiów.

Futaba kiwa głową. Wie, przecież, z tą swoją fotograficzną pamięcią wciąż potrafi przywołać randomowe wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru, gdy wyszła z imprezy czczącej koniec sesji tak późno, że metro już nie kursowało, a żaden taksówkarz jej nie chciał wziąć, bo czuć od niej było alkoholem, więc musiała zadzwonić po Akirę, który–

Którego już nie ma.

Śmieszna sprawa, takie zasłabnięcie. Sekunda jeden, Futaba stoi pewnie na nogach i czeka, aż Yusuke skończy palić. Sekunda dwa, Futaba siada bezwładnie na upapranym błockiem chodniku, kolana ma jak z galaretki, i tak bardzo jej zimno. Jakby ktoś jej wstrzyknął litr ciekłego azotu prosto w krwiobieg. Świat zasnuwa mgła, ciemna jak korytarze Mementos. A potem to i Futaby też nie ma.

A potem znowu jest, najpierw świadomość, potem rączki, nóżki, pulsująca migrenowo głowa. Leży na kanapie, przykryta kocem (miękkim, chyba mikrofibra), a ktoś trzyma ją za nadgarstek. Skołowana i wciąż nie do końca przytomna, Futaba wyszarpuje rękę z uścisku, zresztą dość delikatnego, i mruga intensywnie w stronę rozmazanego sufitu.

— Okulary — mówi, tak niewyraźnie, jakby wypchała sobie usta watą, po czym czuje, jak ktoś je jej zakłada. I tego ktosia poznaje. — O. Inari.

— Jak się czujesz? — Yusuke pyta od razu, a Futaba ogarnia, co się stało. I, zamiast odpowiedzieć, rozgląda się wokół siebie. Widzi znajomy, mały pokój, pełen pustych sztalug i pozakręcanych pojemników z farbami, tam drzwi do kuchni, tu szafa na futon, tam balkon, komoda pełna książek o sztuce, no i właściciel tego bajzlu, siedzący na podłodze koło sofy, on i jego potargane, niechlujnie spięte włosy, blada twarz, pokryte odciskami dłonie.

— Jest okej — Futaba mówi w końcu, po czym sięga po swój plecak, oparty o kanapę, by wyciągnąć zeń telefon. — Nie mów, że mnie tu wniosłeś.

— Oczywiście, że cię wniosłem — Yusuke odpowiada z irytacją. — Czyżbym miał cię zostawić na zewnątrz?

— Jezu, ziom, po prostu– O żesz ty. — Futaba prostuje się i odświeża ekran. — Byłam offline przez cztery godziny? Sorry.

— Nie przejmuj się. — Yusuke znowu próbuje się uśmiechnąć. I znowu mu to nie wychodzi. _Lookie–lo, we've got a pattern here._

— Daj mi się przejmować. Przyjechałam tu do ciebie i, zamiast być pożyteczną, mdleję jak jakaś dziewka od Szekspira.

— Futaba, naprawdę… — Yusuke wzrusza ramionami i wbija wzrok w dywan.  — Naprawdę nie– nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

— Hej. — Teraz to ona ujmuje jego dłoń. Gdy ten nie reaguje, dodaje — Hej, Yusuke. — To go wyrywa z zadumy. — Jasne, że będę się martwić.

— Och. — Yusuke w końcu spotyka jej spojrzenie. Futaba nawet nie próbuje się uśmiechnąć, bo, hej, może to i mało japońskie, ale nie zamierza udawać, że wszystko gra, kiedy jedna z najbliższych jej osób– kiedy ta osoba odeszła, a inna, inny członek tej rodziny, którą sama sobie wybrała, jako jedyny nie mieszka w tym samym mieście, jako jedyny miałby być sam. Więc wsiadła w ten pierwszy poranny pociąg i przyjechała tu, przekonać się na własne oczy, że Yusuke nic się nie stało. Że ta jego leczona od kilku lat depresja nie pchnęła go do irracjonalności.

To nie tak miało wyglądać, Futaba myśli, i może jednak nie jest tak dorosła, jak sądziła, bo to wszystko wydaje jej się tak cholernie nie fair, nie po tym, co robili ponad dekadę temu. Nie tak to się miało skończyć, kurwa, telefon Makoto, jej rozdygotany głos, wypadek, autostrada, toyotka kumpla Akiry w drzazgi, Akira _(kurwa kurwa kurwa)_ w drzazgi, a potem Haru, gdy Makoto zaniemogła, i jej własny szloch. Nie płakała tak strasznie, odkąd w końcu przechodziła dekompensację po śmierci ojca. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Nie tak powinien umrzeć przywódca legendarnych Złodziei.

Dopiero, gdy Yusuke podaje jej chusteczkę, Futaba ogarnia, że sama ryczy. I w dupie ma tę chusteczkę, i to, że jej monolog wewnętrzny jest wulgarniejszy niż Ryuji po dwóch piwach, i po prostu zsuwa się z tej kanapy, a Yusuke, jej drugi brat, jej teraz jedyny brat, ją łapie. Trzyma Futabę w ramionach – i trzyma. I jego uścisk sprawia, że Futaba, jak _kurwa_ zawsze zauważa, że ten wypłosz jest znacznie silniejszy niż Akira. I wtedy coś pęka jej w piersi. I to coś wyrywa się wraz z wrzaskiem.

— Przepraszam — mówi zaraz, ledwo zrozumiale, ale Yusuke kręci głową. Też już płacze.

— Nie przejmuj się. — Brzmi tak, jakby się dusił. I może się dusi, bo, Futaba wie, on kocha – kochał? kocha, miłość taka jak jego nie wie, co to czas przeszły – Akirę z całego swojego poszarpanego bliznami serca. I się tą miłością, upychaną po kątach, teraz dusi. I Futaba chuja wie, co to znaczy przejść od _jestem zakochany_ do _kocham,_  ale zna ból.

I po chwili w Yusuke też coś pęka, gdy opiera czoło o ramię Futaby, która obejmuje jego chude plecy swymi chudymi rękami, i wydaje z siebie dźwięk, którego żadna czująca ból istota nigdy nie powinna być.

Siedzą tak we dwoje, brat i siostra, artysta i hakerka, Oracle i Fox, płaczą, aż brak im tchu. I to nie jest okej. To nigdy nie powinno było się wydarzyć. I może ktoś kiedyś napisał, jakiś Amerykanin z potencjałem memetycznym, że świat nie jest instytucją spełniania życzeń. I może miał rację. Ale to nie znaczy, że świat powinien być takim skurwielem.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **ostrzeżenia: palenie, śmierć postaci w tle, częściowo graficzne nawiązanie do wypadku samochodowego.**
>   * **komentarze bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo mile widziane.** tak bardzo, że przesadzam ze słowem bardzo.
>   * nie wiem, jak to elegancko powiedzieć, ale a) zacząłem pisać ten tekścik w wigilię, i b) skończyłem go oraz edytowałem w szpitalu, niecały tydzień po mojej epickiej próbie wstąpienia w szeregi anielskie.
>   * więc z powodu b jest smutno. bo jestem smutnym człowiekiem, który lubi się emocjonalnie samookaleczać poprzez męczenie swych ukochanych postaci. (:
>   * niebetowane. moja beta ma sesję, a ja pragnę szybkiej validation.
>   * wiem, że ren zabił akirę, ale mam to w dupiu. jestem team minato, yu & akira, o. c:
>   * mój epicki hc yusuke po latach – długie włosy, palacz, tatuaże, nosi dużo białych koszul z podwiniętymi rękawami. utożsamiam się? być może.
>   * subtelniejsze hc - futaba jest aroace, oboje są autystykami (nie wiem, czy to właściwie pokazałem; jeśli spierdoliłem, to przepraszam), makoto i haru biorą ślub jako czwarta lesbijska para w japonii.
>   * nawiązanie do 'gwiazd naszych wina' pojawiło się dlatego, że przeczytałem tę książkę dwukrotnie w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni. i dlatego, że to zajebista książka. you gave me a forever within numbered days and i am grateful, no kurwaaa… ♥
>   * jak ktoś orientuje się na rozmowy, to mam twittera (polskiego też), tumblra i discorda. zapraszam ♥♥♥
> 



End file.
